


i get around

by PhantomOfDecadence



Series: i dont have to sell my soul, he's already in me [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Desperation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Painful Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship Built on Pain, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Small Hint of Feels, Smut, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of the kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomOfDecadence/pseuds/PhantomOfDecadence
Summary: "if we get caught i'm blaming you" - tumblr prompt"If we get caught, I'm- blaming you." Another moan as his hips jutted upwards into Steve's hard stroke, his hand tightening around Billy's cock almost like he was threatening him. Steve seemed amused, however, the smirk on his face never faltering as finally, he looked up at Billy. He only wondered how he looked, hair all over the place, sweat slicked cheeks ; mouth parted, panting and moaning desperately for more friction."Better keep your fucking mouth shut," Steve growled, running his free hand under Billy's shirt and dragging blunt nails over the flush skin just to draw out another loud moan from Billy, "You're the one who's gonna get us caught with all your moaning."A wicked grin spread over Steve's face as he pressed hungry lips to Billy's, kissing him forcefully to swallow up any obscene noise that broke from Billy.And he claimed he would never crack with Harrington's hand on him, now here he was at Steve's mercy.





	i get around

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt - 53 "if we get caught, i'm blaming you" [https://justforshitsandcackles.tumblr.com/post/173942517099/smut-prompts]

"If we get caught--" Billy was cut off halfway through his threat as Steve's hand had deftly worked open his jeans. Pulling out a half-hard cock and giving it a couple of dry, rough strokes. Just the way Billy liked it.  
A shuddering moan came from Billy, his head being thrown back and a hand going to grab at Steve's shoulder as the other hovered over, not looking at his face but staring at the cock in his palm, leaking precome all over his fingers. It was filthy.

"Hm?" Steve questioned nonchalantly, quirking an eyebrow that Billy almost missed. He sucked in a deep breath, trying again, trying to get any moans that tried to bubble out, under control.  
"If we get caught, I'm- blaming you." Another moan as his hips jutted upwards into Steve's hard stroke, his hand tightening around Billy's cock almost like he was threatening him. Steve seemed amused, however, the smirk on his face never faltering as finally, he looked up at Billy. He only wondered how he looked, hair all over the place, sweat slicked cheeks ; mouth parted, panting and moaning desperately for more friction. His shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a red chest that tightened with another jerk of Steve's wrist.

"Better keep your fucking mouth shut," Steve growled, running his free hand under Billy's shirt and dragging blunt nails over the flush skin just to draw out another loud moan from Billy, "You're the one who's gonna get us caught with all your moaning." A wicked grin spread over Steve's face as he pressed hungry lips to Billy's, kissing him forcefully to swallow up any obscene noise that broke from Billy.  
And he claimed he would never crack with Harrington's hand on him, now here he was. Jeans open, a hand working him over with no lube besides whatever came from his dick.

Steve pulled back, taking in a deep breath of air, watching Billy. His hair was a mess, tousled and tangle from when Steve was pulling on it, forcing the other into a hard kiss where they nipped and bit at one another.  
Those kisses were not friendly, it was a way for either of them to hurt the other and disguise it as being too aggressive or wanting more. This was the thing about their... trade off, it was pain. All of it.  
It was base on pain and any pleasure that came from it was because they were sadists and masochists. Steve really didn't know who took on what role, who enjoyed hurting, who enjoyed the pain. It was split pretty evenly.

Brown gaze flicked up to meet a blue one, his wrist jerked and the grip around Billy's dick tightened with the movement, causing a burst of pain. Billy shifted his hip away from Steve and cried out, the hand on Steve's shoulder got stronger, trying to force Steve away and off his dick. No. It was pay back. Steve grit his teeth, pushing forward, against the strong arm to catch Billy's lips, wanting to distract the blond from trying to pry Steve away. His tongue prodded for entrance, which Billy gave up for way too easily.

_Slut._ Steve thoughts with a grin, it was fun to be in charge, pull these groans and whimpers from Billy and swallowing them up. The motion on Billy's cock became quicker as Steve could sense that the blond boy was getting close, his chest heaved and he pulled away from Steve to take huge gulps of air.  
Lightheaded from the lack of proper air.

He moaned again, hips bucking upwards as Steve sat back against the leather seat, now training his eyes on Billy's dick. Curved slightly, thicker than Steve's wrist and slick now with the collected precome from the red tip that continued to weep out his pleasure.  
"How the f-fuck... can I stay quiet with your hand on my -- dick?" Billy snapped back, throwing his head to the side, forearm laying over his eyes as red lips were parted and panting. His hips thrust upwards shallowly into Steve's grip, chasing after his own pleasure.  
Steve hummed softly, if Billy could still fucking talk, then Steve was not doing a good enough job to get this asshole to shut his mouth, "Oh, my hand is making you this loud, huh?" His voice purred, glancing up through his lashes - Billy was a fucking sight to take in. A real god, sweat decorating his exposed chest. Steve wanted to drag his tongue across it.

"Not your hand, haven't got off in awhile." Billy grunted, trying to encourage Steve faster when his hand slowed the strokes, he jerked upwards with a demanding whine, but a firm hand on his hipbones kept him glued to the leather seat below him.  
"So you'd have this reaction if you were alone, touching yourself?" Steve queried, rubbing two fingers under the head, having stopped his movements to hold a conversation with the blond asshole spread open in the backseat of Billy's camaro.  
"What the fu- yes, Harrington!" Billy snapped, sitting up just slightly to glare at the doe-eyed King that didn't seem to be phased by Billy's yelling. To be honest, he had gotten so used to it that it was just nonchalant replies while anyone else would cower. Not Steve, not anymore. At least, not with Billy's words.

"Well then maybe I should leave you to get caught on your own... I do have to pick up the kids in..." Steve paused to check his watch, "Five minutes. So, I gotta get going." Steve moved to grab his jacket from the front seat but a hand on his throat prevented him from moving too much, "No. Don't."  
Steve moved with the soft grip on his neck to settle back between Billy's legs, eyebrows raised in a question as he was now face to face with the blond man, "Don't what, Hargrove? One wrong answer and I'm leaving this," he put his hands back on Billy's still aching cock, giving a couple of tugs which resulted in Billy's beautiful eyes fluttering close and a soft groan coming from his lips, "for you to finish, you understand?" Steve hummed, leaning to capture Billy's lips and his hand loosened on the King's neck, dropping to his chest and pulling him closer.

"Don't leave, please. Never had a good time finishing on my own." Billy whispered against Steve's lips, hoping it was enough.  
Steve decided to be merciful on account that Billy had said 'please', "Okay," He pulled away from the blond, using his hand to push the other back down into the seat while his other hand moved over his cock. Jumping up to speed in order to find that lost orgasm for Billy.

In no time, Billy had is head thrown back, mewls coming from his pretty pink lips as Steve's hand worked over his slick cock. The King even decided to dip his head down, drag his tongue over the underside of Billy's shaft. Though he couldn't stay in that position too long, his spine didn't bend that way.  
The smell of sweat in the small space, body odor and cologne. It was an... acquired taste, but Steve had come to enjoy it. It meant pain, pleasure. What they both needed, what they both deserved and were willing to give to one another.

Steve bent forward again, tacking as much of Billy's dick as he could into his mouth, making an obscene slurping noise that had Billy choking, whether from laughter or from a moan. Steve didn't care, he swirled his tongue around the tip a couple of times and gave a couple hard sucks as his hand pumped Billy's shaft until the blond was struggling to grab onto Steve's dark locks. Holding him there as he reached his end, Steve opened his throat, trying to swallow as much of Billy's cum that he could until it was too much and he jerked off. The sharp pain in his skull didn't let him up too far as Billy held on to the ruined King.  
A couple streams of white landed on Steve's face, yet he made no move to wipe it off until Billy had finished quaking and moaning through his orgasm, good god... Billy was a fucking loudmouth.

Steve coughed a bit, wiping at his mouth to rid himself of the salty taste.  
"Did we get caught?" Billy mumbled through a tuckered out voice, limbs like jello - hardly having the willpower to move them, "We will if I don't leave." Steve scoffed, leaning forward to capture the blond's mouth in a gentle kiss, one that was lazily returned, Billy hummed into the kiss, his hand moving to tug at Steve's jeans, where his shaft was still straining for release.  
"What about you?"  
"I have to go, the kids are probably wondering."  
"You never have time for me." Billy whimpered with the lack of attention, watching Steve reach into the front once more to get his jacket, to leave for real this time despite the fact that their little playdate was not finished at all.  
"Who did I just give a handy to in the backseat of his camaro?" Steve half snapped, doe eyes glaring at Billy's slumped form while the other fumbled to find a cigarette, "Fuck, I was supposed to meet the kids ten minutes ago." Steve hissed, opening the door to the back and scooting out, not noticing how the blond followed after, tucking himself back into his jeans and then playfully swatting at Steve's ass.

"Fuck off." Steve hissed, shooting another glare in Billy's direction. Yet there was a hint of a smile under that glare that Billy definitely caught, he gave a slight chuckle before leaning backwards, pulling the backseat door shut with a slam.  
Steve shook his head, scoffing lightly at the other man's behavior as he quickly adjusted himself in his pants, holding the jacked in the front as a precaution. No one can ever know who he was doing.


End file.
